onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Blind Witch
For the character of the same name, see Blind Hag. }} The '''Blind Witch' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. Having led a life of evil and child-eating, it all went downhill for the Blind Witch after she stole Regina's apple and ended up burned alive in her own oven following an unfortunate encounter with Hansel and Gretel as a result. After dying, she ended up in the Underworld where she owned the realm's version of Granny's Diner. Though she enjoys serving such specials as gingerbread and children, the opportunity to dish up some revenge eventually befalls her as well... not that it sticks. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} At some point, the Blind Witch robs Queen Regina of her poisoned apple. After Hansel and Gretel are separated from their father, Regina offers to help them find him if, they do something for her in return. The Queen leads the two children to a Gingerbread House, the home of the Blind Witch. Hansel and Gretel are told to retrieve a satchel from within the house but are warned not to eat anything. The two of them sneak in through the window. Once inside, as Gretel tries to retrieve the satchel, Hansel eats a cupcake, and the Blind Witch wakes up. The Witch locks the children up in a cell, wanting to cook them. She takes out Hansel and leads him over to the giant oven, but in retrieving the boy, she allows Gretel to escape, and the girl manages to push the Witch into the oven and lock her inside, before she can cook Hansel. The twins quickly retrieve the satchel and escape the house, and the Blind Witch is set alight within the oven by the Evil Queen, who's watching from her Magic Mirror. Hansel and Gretel head to the Queen's palace where they hand her the satchel, and she reveals a poison apple to be inside. 'Post-Death' 'Season 5' }} After her death, the Blind Witch ends up in the Underworld, which is modeled after the town of Storybrooke, and she runs the hellish version of Granny's Diner. When Captain Hook dies, Emma Swan and her loved ones go on a quest to rescue him, deciding to split up so that they can question the locals on his whereabouts. Mary Margaret goes to the diner and the Blind Witch recognizes her instantly based off scent, shocked and delighted that Snow White herself is gracing her establishment. She offers her a choice of meals, gingerbread or children, before saying that she's kidding - although the gingerbread is actually not bad. Mary Margaret reveals her reason in being there, saying that she's looking for her dark-haired, one-handed friend, and the Blind Witch realizes that she's talking about Captain Hook. Snow takes this to mean that she knows him, but the Witch denies it, pointing out that Snow's description was pretty complete. Snow then grows distracted when Prince James enters the diner, pretending to be her husband David. }} When in need of finding someone, Regina decides that they need to go to someone who "sees everyone", meaning the Blind Witch. The Blind Witch wonders why she should help Regina, who she recalls burned her alive, but Regina defends that it was Hansel and Gretel. The Blind Witch points out that it was at the Evil Queen's behest, and with her fireball, but Regina defends further that the Blind Witch stole her poisoned apple, asking what she thought would happen when she stole from a witch. The Blind Witch sees this as a good point and goes on to help them find Hercules, who she says comes into Granny's Diner in the Underworld everyday on his lunch break. She keeps attempting to fatten him up but his muscles never seem to waiver, which is a shame, for he'd much such a great Sunday roast. She then reveals that he works at the docks, which is where Snow White proceeds to find him. }} Snow and David go to the diner for breakfast and, before they've even ordered, the Blind Witch serves them oatmeal and dry wheat toast respectively. Snow is surprised and wonders how this came about and the Blind Witch explains that she knows the orders of all her regulars. This makes the Charmings deeply uncomfortable since they were only meant to be in the Underworld for a day and now they're regulars at the diner in hell. They begin to hope for a way to send a message to their son, Prince Neal, and the Blind Witch tells them that they can actually do that. She explains how the Underworld has haunting booths for souls who have trouble letting go, and she agrees to explain to them how they work in exchange for one of David's breaths. They wonder why she wants this and she tells them how the breath of the living is worth a lot on the black market down there. As such, David breathes into a test tube for her and she reveals to them how to work the booths and talk to their child. }} When Ruby comes to the Underworld in search of the Wicked Witch, it is learned that her friend Dorothy has been put under a sleeping curse and needs a kiss of true love in order to wake up. They realize that Dorothy's deceased aunt, Emily Brown, could be the only candidate, and Snow recalls how the Blind Witch bottled David's breath recently; she thinks that, since Em can't just return from the Underworld to give her niece a kiss, they can bottle her kiss in the same way and bring it to Dorothy, thus waking her up. They go to the Blind Witch to ask her if she knows where Em is but she wonders what she gets out of helping them. Regina points out that if she doesn't then Ruby, who's already disparaged the Witch for running her diner, will remove her cloak and become the big bad wolf... meaning the she'll have to start putting her customers on the menu. Finally the Blind Witch concedes and tells them where to find Auntie Em, revealing as she does this that she has a deep disdain for the women because she owns a rival restaurant down in the Underworld. Lucky for the Blind Witch, Em ends up condemned to the River of Lost Souls. }} When Hades and Zelena share a kiss of true love, the former's heart restarts and he's finally able to leave the Underworld; as such, he opens up a portal to Storybrooke for he and all the heroes to go through, even taking their names off of their respective headstones in exchange for them helping him rescue the Wicked Witch. However, he doesn't really want them following him, and so he gets Cruella De Vil and the Blind Witch to trap them in the library until the portal closes. Cruella approaches Henry as he's using his magic quill to help people realize what their unfinished business is, so as to help them move on, and Regina comments that she doesn't think Cruella would be able to move on to anywhere nice. The Mayor of Underbrooke insists that she has no interest in moving on, since Hades leaving means the land will need a new ruler... but that would be no fun without a citizenry to torment. The heroes make clear that they're not going to let her hurt the people, but she doesn't much care about them, only really wanting the heroes to remain trapped. It's pointed out to her that her magic isn't powerful enough to do more than make a puppy roll over and beg, and Cruella agrees - her magic isn't powerful enough to keep them all penned there, but the Blind Witch's is. The Witch emerges and forces all the heroes into the library, sealing them in with the help of Hades' power. She tells Regina to consider it payback for tricking those two children into burning her in her own oven. She and Cruella then stroll away, deciding that it's going to be a nice eternity after all for the two of them. }} When King Arthur dies, he finds himself in the Underworld, immediately heading to its version of Granny's Diner where the Blind Witch offers him some coffee. However, he doesn't want coffee; what he wants is to know what the hell is happening, and Hook offers him some assistance with that, explaining to the monarch that he's dead and encouraging him to help defeat Hades, who's loose in Storybrooke, so that he can move on for Emma. He ponders Hades' weaknesses but the Blind Witch says that he never shows them; Hook, however, gets the idea to recover the missing pages of the storybook that his brother Liam tore out, finding them hidden in Hades' throne. These tell him parts of Hades' story, but he needs the book itself to discover the rest, and so he and Arthur return to the Blind Witch's diner to ask Cruella De Vil what she knows. Initially, all she can do is marvel at the attractiveness of the Underworld's newest addition, wanting a better look at King Arthur and time to enjoy the "stubble sandwich" that is he and Hook. However, they have demanded her help, and she decides that there's no point in beating around the bush and hindering their chances of finding the book since they'd only end up finding it anyway. Instead, she reveals that she hid it near the River of Lost Souls, and Hook and Arthur are able to use it to help Emma defeat Hades. Hook moves on, and is resurrected by Zeus, while Arthur decides to become the Underworld's King and fix all the areas which are broken. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 109 16.png Promo 109 17.png Promo 109 18.png Promo 109 19.png Promo 109 22.png Promo 109 25.png Promo 109 28.png Promo 109 29.png Promo 109 31.png Promo 109 32.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Magicians Category:Deceased Characters